


Sensitive Thighs

by lucanwrite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, M/M, lol this is nsfw happy bokuaka day, this is short btw ill have something else thts longer tho!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucanwrite/pseuds/lucanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi finds Bokuto's one weak spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this headcanon!! http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/111588866021/i-really-like-the-thought-of-bokuto-having

_"Shit! A-Akaashi!"_

The Fukurodani captain and his vice were in the empty locker rooms after school. Bokuto was sitting on one of the benches with his shorts pulled down to his knees and Akaashi right in between his legs.

Akaashi had his tongue tracing circles around Bokuto’s tip slowly. The platinum haired boy was getting impatient with his boyfriend’s teasing, “ _Akaashi,p-please don’t…_ ”

“Hm? Please don’t what?”

God damn it, was he really going to make him beg for it? He was the senior,if anything Akaashi should be begging him, “Please...d-don’t tease me…”

Bokuto saw Akaashi’s slight smirk when that sentence was finally uttered. The second year picked up his pace a bit and took most of Bokuto’s erection in his mouth.  To steady himself, Akaashi grabbed his captain’s thighs.

The captain shuddered when he felt that harsh grab at his thighs. Akaashi noticed him do this and started to experiment, he squeezed the other’s thighs firmly. Bokuto was squirming, trying to maintain composure.

As the brunet continued to swirl his tongue around Bokuto’s erection, he dug his nails into his thighs causing Bokuto to arch his back and almost buck his hips.

Bokuto’s breathing was hitched and his face was heating up. His junior really knew how to make him squirm, _“Akaashi,I-i’m,”_

 __ He reached his climax, letting out a long sigh as he did. Akaashi still had his nails buried into his thighs until he released himself, “K-keiji!”

Lapping up whatever was left, Akaashi released his nails from his boyfriend’s thighs and kissed the marks he left on Bokuto’s thighs, “You never told me you were sensitive Bokuto-san,”

“S-shut up…!”

 


End file.
